tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany
"...You can join at 12!" - to Brian & Madea Character Tiffany is Brian's oldest child. She has a little brother named B.J. She is loves music and dancing. She becomes twelve at the beginning of the Diary of a Mad Black Woman film and wants to join the church choir. She befriends Nikki Grady when she helps her with her math homework during Madea's Family Reunion film. By the time of Boo! A Madea Halloween, Tiffany is 17 years old and quite rebellious. Background Tiffany is the oldest child of Brian and Debra. She has watched as a preteen her mother get put out of the house when she was on drugs. Brian is worried that Tiffany singing will lead to her doing drugs like her mother, Debra. Brian lets Tiffany sing in the church choir after Mable (Madea) Simmons persuades him that it is constructive activity for a girl her age. After the event of Diary of a Mad Black Woman, the problems apparently haven't fully resolved. Debra cheats on Brian with another man that she eventually marries and the children are now old enough to really realize what is going on. Tiffany becomes angry and resentful of both of her parents. As a teenager, she become rebellious and disrespectful as she continues to live with her father and does not want to go live with her mother either. Diary of a Mad Black Woman Brian is hesitant knowing that her mother, Debra, did the same thing and looked for the same high in drugs when she couldn't do it with singing and got addicted. Madea convinces him that Tiffany is only doing what she feels she wants to do and that it is important for her to do something constructive with her time at that age. While riding in the car with her father, she sees her mother at a house and begs her father to stop the car so she can talk to her. He stops and she gets out to talk to her. She tells her that her dad let her sing in the church finally and that she wishes she would come and see her perform. She hints that she might not be able to go. Tiffany gave her the time and place in case she is able to go, then she kisses Debra on the cheek and says bye as her father summons her to go. Months later, at a Sunday service with her family, Tiffany sings the interlude to "Father Can you hear me" and excited the fellowship and then her mother, healthy and well, later joins them in the song much to Tiffany and the family's happiness. She embraces her mother with her family. Madea's Family Reunion Tiffany is mentioned a few times during the film. Chronically, by the events of Madea's family reunion, it would make Tiffany approximately 14 years of age. Joe mistakes Nikki Grady for Tiffany saying they all "look alike". Seeing that Nikki needed help with her algebra homework, Madea gave her Tiffany's number so she can be her tutor. She tutored Nikki well as she came home with a 'B'. Nikki remarks that she wants to be a lawyer and she is going to call Tiffany. They apparently became friends during the tutoring sessions. Boo! A Madea halloween Tiffany and a group of friends walk from school and past a frat house at which the guys cruise them. The guys stop them and invite them to a party. Just as that happen, Brian Simmons, her dad, walks up and insist that the girls get in the car so he can take them home. He gets protective towards the girls embarrassing Tiffany, and Tiffany still insists to continue walking home with her friends instead of riding home with her father and little brother, B.J.. Meanwhile, Aunt Bam Murphy, and Madea are outside giving candy to children. Then, Madea realizes Aunt Bam is taking candy from the children. After getting home, Brian calls Madea to get her to keep Tiffany while he goes on a business trip. Madea and Aunt Bam also bring along her grandfather Joe, and Hattie. They get to Brian's house to find out that Tiffany doesn't know that they are there, and Brian wants them to lie. After Brian left, Tiffany and her friend, Aday, tried to find a way to scare everyone to trick them into going to bed early so they can go to the party. Quotes * "...You can join at 12!" - to Brian & Madea * "Mom... Dad let me sing in the church choir" - Debra * "yeah Aunt Helen." -after leaving Charles Relationships * Joe (Grandfather) * Madea (grand aunt) * Donna (Aunt) * Brian Simmons (Father) * Debrah (Mother) * B.J. (Little Brother) * Nikki Grady (Friend/ Adoptive Relative) Notes * In Diary of a Mad Black Woman, she is portrayed by Tiffany Evans. * She makes friends with Nikki Grady while she helps her with her math homework. Tiffany is approximately one year older than Nikki Grady. * By the time of Madea's Witness Protection film, Tiffany should be at least 16 years of age. * At the latest chronicle Tyler Perry film, she should be at least of college age. * Given the release dates of the films, Tiffany’s age has been often debatable, as if turned 18 in Boo! A Madea Halloween 2 she would have been born in October 1999. However, this would’ve have only placed her as being 6 years old during Diary of a Mad Black Woman if the film occurred during 2005. The only logical explanation is if the date in the films do not coincide with their release dates. Category:Females